


Too Much Popcorn

by PurpleArrowzandLeather



Series: One Big Batty Family [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Son of Batman (2014), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluffles, Yay! Movie Night!, sleepy batboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleArrowzandLeather/pseuds/PurpleArrowzandLeather
Summary: Bruce and his adopted children have a movie night. None of them get the chance to finish it.





	Too Much Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Just an itty bitty little short. Enjoy!  
> Also, again, I own nothing!

          It’s been a long time since Bruce has watched a movie with his kids. He’s happy to be doing it now, and especially with such a large family. They all file in slowly, their assorted chosen beverages and bowls upon bowls of popcorn stacked carefully in their arms. Jason has a blended fruit smoothie, which Bruce would be willing to bet he mixed himself. He’s balancing three bowls of popcorn in his free hand. 

          “Please tell me all of that is not just for you.” Bruce says, praying that his siblings don’t come in with similar amounts. He knows that his family is known for overkill, but there are limits to what even Bruce will tolerate.  

          Jason’s reply is muffled and Bruce realizes he has a bag of sour Trolly gummy worms between his teeth. Bruce gives up in that moment. They all fight crime enough to burn through any extra sugar intake anyway.  

          Bruce stands up to help Jason settle in next to him on the couch. He doesn’t protest as he once might have, instead grabbing his Batman blanket. His Superman one is “in the wash”, unlikely to ever return if Bruce has any say. Not that he’d ever get rid of it realistically. Jason loves it far too much for that. The boy in question curls up under the enormous fluffy blanket and leans sideways against Bruce instead of the arm of the couch. Bruce softens a little, tugging the bag of gummy worms free to remind Jason of them. He slurps a little dark liquid from his smoothie through a large straw, tilting his head back against Bruce chest.  

          Bruce wraps an arm around his shoulder, placing a gentle hand on the side of his head and pulling him close to kiss to top of his head. Jason doesn’t seem to mind.  

          The next to come in is Cassandra. She has one small bag of popcorn and an almost overpowering smell of butter. In her other hand is a bag of Doritos and a sports bottle full of gatorade, mostly because she likes the crunch. She settles on the floor between Bruce’s knees. He knows she expects to fall asleep like she always does, so her beverage has a snap-lid.  

          Dick and Tim come in together, Dick carrying two huge bottles of water, a pack of energy drinks, and a small bag of caramel corn. He’s also got a bag of Combos in his mouth. That strikes Bruce as odd. Dick doesn’t eat Combos. It only dawns on him that Tim was using his older brother as a pack mule when he sits down on the other couch and Dick starts surrounding him with his haul. Tim’s arms were completely empty, but Bruce was too focused on Dick to notice. 

          Dick’s helpful nature brings a light smile to Bruce’s face.  

          Jason yawns nestling closer to Bruce as he shoves a little popcorn into his mouth. He’s going to pass out long before the movie ever starts at this rate, leaving all the popcorn to waste. With Jason this close, Bruce doesn’t even care.  

          Once Dick has Tim all settled in, he walks back out only to return with a pillow and one medium-sized bag of popcorn for himself. He sits down on the far end of Bruce’s couch, waiting for a couple of their younger ones to fill in the gap.  

          Terry sits down next to Tim, glancing at the caramel popcorn with a confused expression. Tim gladly offers him some and the future-teen blinks when he tastes it. Terry decides that it’s okay. Not his favorite of this world’s junk food, but okay. He drinks a Voltage Mountain Dew, merely stating that it’s really close to something they have in his world. Bruce can’t help but wonder just how healthy that is. Probably not at all if Terry likes it.  

          Damian walks into the room next, taking stock of his siblings. Noting that Bruce’s opposite side is open, Damian pulls himself up next to him and discretely leans on him. Billy comes in next, a tall cup of Cool-Aid in his hand. He snags one of Jason’s bowls of popcorn and sits down next to Damian. Damian grumbles, but simply shifts his items. Bruce hadn’t noticed he was carrying any. It’s just a bag of M&Ms and a small bottle of water.  

          Jason doesn’t notice the missing bowl of popcorn, as he is already conked out on Bruce’s chest, gummy worms forgotten and movie abandoned.  

          Once Dick notes that everyone is situated, he pulls the clicker out of his armrest and starts the movie. Jason rouses a little, opening sleepy eyes to watch the advertisements.  

          “’-ell are we watchin’, Dick? Better not be somethin’ lame.” 

          “It’s Mulan. Even you liked that one.” 

          Jason swears, but it’s muffled because he’s falling back asleep, his mouth pressing into his blanket. Bruce quiets him, moving his head so that he can rest more comfortably against his chest. Dick coos at him, but Bruce sends him a warning glance. He only snickers, pulling Billy into his arms. He willingly accepts, happily drinking his Cool-Aid with already red lips. Dick places his pillow behind his head and leans back, humming along with the opening credits.  

          Damian tilts his head as he reads the Chinese at the beginning. He seems satisfied with Dick’s choice, stating that it’s educational, at least. Bruce shakes his head. Damian still sometimes struggles with understanding doing things for fun.  

          Bruce is just glad to be spending time with his family. Just a quiet time with his sons and daughter. Terry doesn’t seem convinced at first, but then he meets Mushu. He likes Mushu, a lot. Dick gasps audibly when he realizes he’s looking at a kid who has never watched a single one of these movies in his life. Terry looks a little afraid, as well he should be when Dick gets on a trail.  

          “Don’t worry, Terry. I’ll catch you up on all of your Disney need-to-know.” 

          Terry groans, earning him a glare from Damian as he hisses that he’s trying to listen. Terry makes a face at him, but Bruce scolds him lightly to behave. Terry looks like he might argue that he wasn’t doing anything wrong. Instead, he simply turns back to face the movie, going quiet. Bruce smiles. Terry’s attitude had been a problem that had needed to be addressed, and badly. If he ever gets back to his timeline, Bruce would like the chance to meet the Bruce of his world. Before he died, preferably. It’s not as if there’s a timeline to ruin between the two dimensions, so it should be safe enough. 

          Bruce likes being able to take comfort in the fact that Terry is calming down around them. He’s also coming along nicely in his combat training, even if he is exhausted after every session. He said he was in gymnastics at one point and Dick was absolutely delighted. Terry wasn’t convinced that it helped, but he has since reconsidered his position. 

          Jason mutters sleepily and Bruce adjusts his grip a little. Jason shifts, nearly dropping his drink. Bruce slides it from his hands and puts it down next to Cass. Cass seems pretty invested in the movie, but she does glance down at the drink to make sure she doesn’t knock it over if she moves.  

          “YOU WILL  _NEVER_  BRING YOUR FAMILY HONOR!” 

          Dick mocks the matchmaker under his breath, shoving popcorn into his mouth. He’s going to have it gone before they ever finish the movie. Bruce glances at the spare bowls of popcorn that Jason never touched and realizes that it was all part of the plan. He shakes his head. 

          Billy offers Damian some Cool-Aid and Damian hesitates before accepting. Still, it’s an improvement, and Bruce will take what he can get.  

          As predicted, Cass falls asleep using Bruce’s left knee as a headrest. Dick ends up with a sleeping Billy in his lap. Tim ends up with Terry snuggled into his side. Bruce grins at the shock on his face before his attention is drawn to the growing pressure on his left. Damian has dozed off as well. He isn’t sure any of them actually planned to watch the movie. Tim had. That’s why he brought his overabundance of drinks. Billy might have, but after the Cool-Aid was gone, there was no contest between sleep and the movie. It’s a good thing only Terry and Tim are on the other couch, since it seems Terry is a space hog in his sleep.  

          Tim looks to Bruce for a little assistance, but Bruce is stuck where he is. He feels no desire to wake either of the boys sleeping on him. His lips tick up into a smile when he looks at Tim, a silent apology crossing between them. Tim shrugs, seeming okay with the situation once he readjusts for his brother. It isn’t long before all of them are drifting off into oblivion, their drinks safely tucked away and popcorn threatening to spill all over the floor.  

          Bruce presses another kiss to the top of Jason’s head, feeling warm to his core at the closeness of his children. He could get used to this, and he likely will.  


End file.
